It Depends
by Playboy-Philanthropist
Summary: Puck likes Finn, and Finn is curious. Story way better than summary, I promise. Warning! Rated T with M language cussing/swearing


**A/N: So. My first Glee fic. I really love this pairing, and I think the characterization came out okay, but if you think something isn't right and needs to be changed, drop me a review and let me know. I did my best with the half an hour I got to write it, and the prompt I was given by my bestie, haysalhero. So yeah, prompt was "Water fight, video games, spit take, and epic kiss scene." Was the kiss scene epic enough? I'm not sure…I think I've written more epic. O.O Anywho, enjoy this lovely little one-shot. (:**

"Ha! Got you!" Puck shouted triumphantly, pointing at the glistening water on Finn's bare chest and hoisting his Super Soaker in the air.

"You little punk, I'm gonna get you good."

"Doubt it!" Puck teased, pumping his gun and ducking behind a bush. Finn ran behind a tree, peaking around it at Puck, who was spying over the top of the bush. Finn grinned and pumped his Super Soaker and aimed it at the bit of Puck's forehead that was poking above the bush. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from behind the tree and charged, pulling the trigger. Puck dodged the stream of ice cold water and took aim at Finn.

"Aaah!" Finn shouted as the water from Puck's gun squirted in his eye. He dropped his gun and rubbed his eyes with his palms, moaning in pain. "Time out." Puck dropped his gun and rushed over to his best friend.

"Dude, you okay? I totally didn't mean for that to hit your eye." Finn moaned again in answer and bent over.

"Okay, dude, stand up, and keep your eyes closed." Puck commanded. Finn obeyed, and Puck lifted the edge of his shirt and rubbed it over Finn's eye. Finn took the cloth and pressed it against his eyes, groaning.

"Fuck, that hurts."

"I'm sorry, man, I didn't mean to." Puck said again, guilt lacing his voice.

"I know. I'm not mad. It just hurts so fucking bad. I didn't know water could do that much damage." Finn said, opening his eyes and blinking rapidly.

"Hold on, lemme see ." Puck lifted his hand to Finn's face and pulled his bottom eyelid down to inspect the damage. "It's a little red, but I think you'll be fine." Puck assessed, his eyes flicking for a millisecond down to Finn's lips. Subconsciously, he licked his own lips, and looked back up into Finn's eyes. The action hadn't gone unnoticed, and Finn was watching him questioningly. Suddenly feeling very awkward, Puck pulled away and looked down at the ground, praying to God that the heat he suddenly felt in his cheeks was not a blush.

"Um, what do you say we go inside and dry off? I think we should lay off the water guns for now."

"Yeah." Finn agreed, still watching Puck with confusion etched into his eyes. "Let's play some  
video games."

"Cool." Puck turned and walked back into the house, grabbing a towel off the kitchen table and rubbing it over his arms. He looked up to see Finn rubbing a towel over his chest and had to look down to hide his blush.

When they were dry they grabbed sodas and made their way up to Finn's room, flopped down into their gaming chairs, and turned on the Xbox. They sat in an awkward silence while the game loaded, until Finn, whose expression had returned to its normal slightly dumbfounded look, spoke up.

"I'm gonna pound you this game." He grinned at Puck.

"Not a chance in the world." Puck grinned back. They combatted for two and a half hours until they heard the front door open and slam closed. They looked up as Kurt stormed down the hall and stopped in Finn's doorway.

"Please tell me you two aren't completely BLIND to when someone is obviously completely in love with you." He whined before continuing his way down the hall to his bedroom and slamming the door.

Puck looked over at Finn questioningly and Finn shrugged.

"Kurt likes this Blaine guy, who's completely oblivious to it, apparently." He explained.

"Oh." Puck nodded, in complete understanding. Even after the incident in the yard, Finn still had no clue of Puck's feelings. They turned back to their game and played for a few for minutes before Finn paused it and put down his controller.

"Dude, what the fuck? I was leading!" Puck complained.

"Have you ever thought about kissing another guy?"

Puck swallowed hard, not meeting Finn's eyes. Of course he had. He'd had to have thought about it to actually do it. He mentally shook himself and took a deep breath.

"I dunno. Why?"

"I was just thinking. How did Kurt know he was gay? He's never been kissed. He told me that on our parents' wedding day. Did he like, think about it, or what?"

Puck shrugged. "Who knows? I think everybody has their own way of knowing."

"Oh." Finn thought hard for a minute, eyebrows scrunched together. Puck watched him. Finn looked incredibly cute when he thought.

"You never really answered my question." Finn said, pulling Puck out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What question?"

"Have you ever thought about kissing another guy?" Finn repeated. Puck cleared his throat.

"Um, well, you kind of have to think about it, in order to actually do it."

"What?" Finn asked, utterly confused. Puck sighed. Finn's idiocy was completely adorable.

"I haven't just thought about kissing another guy, Finn. I've actually done it."

"Oh." Finn said. "OH!"

"Yeah."

"So?"

"So what?" Puck questioned.

"What's it like?"

Puck shrugged. "I guess it kind of depends on who you kiss. I kissed this one guy who thought your tongue was supposed to go all the way down the other person's throat, and then there was this other dude who wouldn't use tongue at all."

"You've kissed more than one guy?"

Puck blushed, looking down. "Um, yeah." Finn nodded and looked at the wall, thinking hard once again. They sat in silence for another moment. Puck picked up his soda can and lifted it to his lips.

"Can I kiss you?" Finn blurted, causing Puck to choke and spit out soda. He coughed and pounded his chest with his fist.

"What did you say?"

"Can I kiss you?" Finn repeated.

"Why?"

"To see what it's like with you. I've kissed one guy, and it was terrible. But you said it depends on who you kiss right? Well, I've heard from several sources that you're a good kisser, so I want to try it with you."

Puck blushed, and nodded, getting out of his gaming chair and sitting on the floor in front of Finn, who slid out of his own chair and sat on his knees in front of Puck. Nervously, Finn placed a hand on Puck's cheek, and leaned down slowly, pausing with their lips centimeters apart. Puck could feel Finn's warm breath tickling his lips and it took all of his strength not to reach up and press their lips together. He would let Finn do this on his own terms. When Finn made no movement, Puck spoke.

"You don't have to d…" Puck was cut off by Finn crashing their lips together. Puck immediately responded, moving their lips in sync, slowly poking his tongue out, determined to make this kiss the best kiss Finn had ever had. Finn obligingly spread his lips and accepted Puck's tongue into his mouth, shyly meeting it with his own. They kissed feverishly for several moments before Finn pulled away and looked into Puck's eyes.

"You were right. It does depend on who you kiss." He said before pressing their lips together again in a faster, more urgent kiss, all exploring tongues and colliding teeth. Puck slid his arms up around Finn's neck, and Finn pushed him back until Puck was laying on the floor, Finn straddling him. Puck traveled a hand up to Finn's head and threaded his hand through the surprisingly soft locks. Finn moaned and trailed a hand down Puck's chest, stopping at the edge of his shirt and twisting it up in his hand.

This time when they pulled apart, it was because they needed to breathe. They stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily.

"Well." Puck said huskily.

"That was…" Finn started. "'Wow." He finished lamely.

"Yeah. Wow." Puck agreed. Finn cleared his throat and sat up, pulling Puck into a sitting position with him. They sat on the floor, still staring into each other's eyes.

"So, what does that make you?" Finn asked.

"Bisexual with a strong leaning toward guys." Puck answered without hesitation. "I've had a lot of time to think about this." He said as an explanation at Finn's questioning look. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I think about doing that with other guys and I get nothing. But then I think back to with you, and I get hard like, instantly." Finn said, his confusion echoing in his expression.

"Hmmm. We'll have to come up with a new name for that." Puck said thoughtfully.

"Pucksexual." Finn answered.

Puck grinned. "Pucksexual. I like it. So when are you going to come out as Pucksexual."

"At the same time that you come out." Finn answered, shooting Puck a meaningful look. Puck looked down at the floor.

"You know what would be awesome?" Puck prompted.

"What?"

"If we came out - me as bi, and you as pucksexual – as boyfriends?" Puck looked up at Finn hopefully.

"Is that the best dating proposal you can come up with?" Finn said in mock insult.

Puck laughed. "How about this? I'll sing you a really romantic and lovey-dovey song in Glee Club, and then we'll come out together."

Finn pretended to think about for a second. "Buy me flowers and give them to me at the end of the song and you've got a deal."

Puck grinned. "Deal." Finn grinned back and pressed a soft kiss to Puck's lips. They sat smiling at each other for a moment.

"You know." Puck broke the silence. "Just because I'm practically ¾'s gay, doesn't mean I won't still kick your ass at Battlefield."

"You're on."

**A/N: Hello again. Did you like it? Even if you didn't, write me a review and tell me why. All feedback appreciated! And I got told by le bestie that I should write a sequel of their coming out experience. What do you think? Would you read it? Please say yes, cuz I really wanna write it! :D**


End file.
